


Oh, So That's How It Feels To Let Go

by SleepySiren (SleepyFairy)



Series: How To Train Your Dog [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Dom Wooyoung, Blindfolds, Boot Humping, Choking, Dick stomping, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play Undertones, Smut, Tiny bit of plot, dick stepping, implied polyamory, puppy yunho, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFairy/pseuds/SleepySiren
Summary: Yunho is desperate to be touched, but in a way he can't quite put into words. Or maybe he can, but he just doesn't have the courage to say them out loud. Wooyoung helps him with that.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Series: How To Train Your Dog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873069
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	Oh, So That's How It Feels To Let Go

Yunho needed some release, he really really needed it. It wasn’t like he wasn’t getting any, the members played around a lot between each other Yunho included, but they came to him when they wanted someone gentle, caring, someone to comfort them and make them feel loved or just something fun, simple. 

And Yunho was okay with that, he was okay being that comforting type of person. After weeks of long training hours, hectic schedules and no alone time though, it just didn’t cut it. It didn’t do it for him anymore. He didn’t want to be in control, he didn’t want to think, Yunho just wanted to let go for once.

But it wasn’t just that and Yunho didn’t quite know how to approached the situation, didn’t know how to be open and say outright what he really wanted and the things he was into. What was he supposed to say after all? Please spit on my face and step on my balls I can’t take it anymore? God, even his thoughts were starting to sound desperate.

Maybe he would’ve been able to keep those thoughts to himself and work through them without ever having to let anyone know if it wasn’t the fact that his body and mind eventually joined forces to just get it out of him. Now it wasn’t just the fact that he wasn’t getting what he really needed, it was the fact that he just couldn’t get anything anymore. 

Yunho couldn’t cum and that was becoming so embarrassing he didn’t know what’s worse, telling or not telling.

“Maybe you should try asking Wooyoung to take care of you.” Mingi suggested one day, lazily tucked under his arm after the rapper got his happy ending on top of Yunho and Yunho didn’t. The older had been brushing it off as ‘ _i’m just tired today’_ or ‘ _it’s about you today, not me!_ ’, but excusing himself was getting harder. “Woo just has a way of getting it out of you.”

Yunho only sighed at that. He hadn’t been with Wooyoung like that, because Wooyoung didn’t _like_ that. He liked all this kinky fun activities and role play, whatever everyone else was having fun with and Yunho was too embarrassed to get into, but the younger didn’t like the act itself and so Yunho hadn’t had the chance to really be that intimate with him yet, as much as he loved Wooyoung to death just as much as any of the others.

He had to do something sooner or later, so he tried opening up a bit to Mingi, being comfortable with him more than anyone else. Still it wasn’t much, just enough so that he could guess the situation to properly relay what he needed to Wooyoung. 

He could barely look at the other’s face when Mingi was done talking to him, shying away from his gaze like a highschool girl with their crush. It was laughable, Yunho knew how ridiculous the whole situation was and how easy it would all be if he just spoke up. If only it was that simple to actually do it.

❦

“You know, most of the members have a mean streak going on already. I’m sure any of them would be more than happy to indulge you.” Was what Wooyoung told him when they were finally alone together after ordering him to get naked. Wooyoung didn’t make a move to remove any clothing he noticed.

Yunho didn’t really know how to answer that without feeling even more embarrassed, but thankfully Wooyoung continued without waiting for a reply. “But since you came to me I won’t complain.” 

“Now. What you think of this? I know you’re nervous, so from now on you’re just a little puppy. ” He brought his hands up to hold onto the sides of Yunho’s face, thumbs caressing over his jaw and his voice took a different tone, enunciating almost as if talking down on him, as if he didn’t really trust Yunho to understand what he was saying. 

“And puppies don’t wear clothes.” A hand dropped down to his chest.

“They don’t stand.” The hand traveled up to his shoulder, pressing down in a clear command and Yunho sunk to his knees in front of Wooyoung, the other so close he had to strain his neck to look up at his face.

“They don’t talk.” A thumb pressed against his lips and Yunho opened his mouth, his tongue sticking out instinctively as Wooyoung pressed the digit flat against it.

“And more importantly they don’t think.” Wooyoung finished with a sickly sweet tone that was so clearly laced with disdain and his other hand tugged on Yunho’s hair somewhat harshly pulling his head back and exposing his neck, holding him there. 

The older wasn’t expecting it, neither how sensitive it felt as Wooyoung traced the expanse of his neck down to his collarbones. Yunho was expecting to take a minute to get comfortable, a long awkward moment in which he would be flustered and embarrassed. And he was in the back of his mind incredulous with himself, but his mind was growing hazy and he was just on the edge of feeling floaty. Focusing on something else other than Wooyoung’s words and fingers was growing steadily more difficult with every passing second.

But then Wooyoung let go, stepping away and falling back onto the edge of the bed with a knowing smirk and Yunho had to suppress a whine.

“Put this on.” Wooyoung said holding out a piece cloth and Yunho blinked at the silk owlish.

“What?” He asked, thoughts slow to catch up.

Wooyoung only gave him a warning look, reminding Yunho yet again he wasn’t allowed to talk, or better yet he couldn’t. He was just a dumb puppy. And puppies can’t talk.

“It might help you get out of your head a little bit, let me know if it feels overwhelming, okay?” And when Wooyoung said this, it was sweet and caring unlike the words before. “We talked about a safeword already, don’t forget you can use that anytime too.”

Yunho nodded in understanding, glazed eyes still peeking at the cloth without understanding what it was for. Wooyoung chuckled softly before bending forward to reach around his head and suddenly the world was dark. Ah, that’s what it was, a blindfold. It had Yunho falling and slipping just a bit more into himself.

A hand? No, toes? They brushed against his neck as Wooyoung had his feet weighing down his shoulders for a moment, letting Yunho feel the weight before slipping them down onto his lap, one pressing itself down on the middle of his legs as Wooyoung hunched forward to wrap his fingers at the base of Yunho’s neck, applying just enough pressure for Yunho to sigh contently, melting against his hands.

“Is that what you like?” Wooyoung chuckled. “You like getting choked while someone steps on your pathetic dick?”

With that he stepped down hard, earning a moan to finally escape from Yunho’s lips and then a few more times savouring how with each one Yunho just sounded more and more into it, failing to keep his cries from coming out.

“You’re so hard from this, it’s gross.” His tone shifted from amused to disgusted so suddenly it was jarring and overwhelming, but then it turned sweet and Wooyoung had Yunho keening, barely able to keep still as he continued. “But you’re being good for me and it’s only your first time, maybe I’ll give you a treat.”

“Part your legs and give me a good view.” Yunho tried his best to pull his knees as farther apart as he could. “Yes, like that, see how easy it is to present yourself like the whore you are?” Wooyoung teased, smiling at the blush that came onto Yunho’s cheeks, crawling up to the tip of his ears all the way down his chest as he pulled the blindfold off, already bored with not getting to see the desperate look in Yunho’s face he knew was there.

“Touch yourself for me, puppy.”

Yunho didn’t have to be told twice, already painfully hard and needy down there.

“Mingi told me you couldn’t even cum when you were with him, isn’t that funny? Everyone expects you to make them feel good and yet you can’t even use your own cock right.” Wooyoung chuckled merciless as Yunho whined pitifully, stroking himself to a pace way too fast and sloppy to not be painful. “You need me to make you cum, puppy? Are you that pathetic that you can’t do it by yourself?”

Yunho nodded enthusiastically, barely holding himself straight on his knees. Wooyoung motioned him forward and Yunho shuffled to be at the younger's feet in a second.

“Be thankful I’m even allowing you to do this, you dirty mutt.” Wooyoung mumbled, shifting himself to have a boot pressed up in between Yunho’s legs with a tad too much force, a silent command implied that had Yunho grinding and humping immediately without a second thought. 

It hurt, but it hurt so good and Wooyoung’s words rung inside his head, echoing as if to spur him own. So caught up in getting himself off he didn’t even notice how he went from being arched back onto his hands to now being hunched over Wooyoung’s leg, mouth open and saliva dripping down the side of his chin as he chased his orgasm.

“Ugh, you’re such a needy pup. Come up here, before you drool all over my new jeans.” Wooyoung sighed sounding annoyed and rolling his eye theatrically as he patted his lap.

Maybe if Yunho still had half a sober mind, he’d point out that having him grind naked against it was probably worse that some drool, but at the moment he was too lost in his desperate lustful haze to have such thoughts, only letting the call out be added to the pile of humiliating displays that had him deliciously embarrassed.

He got up onto Wooyoung’s lap at the edge of the bed, one knee on each side of his right thigh and his arms around his neck to hold himself up. He gave the younger a pleading look for permission and started moving again once he heard a soft _‘go on_ ’. 

The fabric of the jeans somehow hurt even worse, his pace stuttering and his arms around Wooyoung tightening as he desperately grinded down with pitiful whines. Yunho was so close, he needed it so much, but it just wasn’t _enough_ and the thought that he wouldn’t get to cum made him want to downright cry. 

Wooyoung watched he squirm for a bit more, a twisted enjoyment in knowing he could have Yunho in that position, practically writhing in his lap, with only a few words. “Awww, is it not enough puppy?" He asked, fake worry lacing his voice. “Okay, I guess I’ll help you just a bit more, but don’t get used to it. I don’t enjoy touching dirty sluts like you.”

Yunho perked up at that, stilling his hips and raising his head to look back at what Wooyoung meant. Wooyoung wrapped his hand around his cock, giving a few thugs and rubbing the tip teasingly with his palm before settling back into gripping it loosely midway. Yunho looked at him expectantly.

"Do I've got to do everything for you? Come on, move. I’m not giving you more than that.”

It took an embarrassingly few long seconds for Yunho to make sense of the words being said to him, too deep into headspace and still too excited with the fact that Wooyoung was _touching_ him. The younger took the chance to dig deeper, pleased with the effect he had on his puppy, the vulnerable starry eyes Yunho was giving him made him want to wreck him even worse than he was doing for this first time. “Use that worthless dick of yours before I decide to cage it up or something.”

Yunho's dick twitched at that, a knowingly smug grin growing on Wooyoung's face as Yunho rushed to fuck himself into his hand, trying to pretend the idea wasn't insanely hot for him. They continued on like that as the older continued relentlessly, the feeling building heat in the pit of his stomach much easier as he slid against Wooyoung’s slicked up hand. It had been too long since the last time he got that close, felt that good.

“Come on, you can do it.” As Yunho reached close to the edge Wooyoung caressed his back, whispering little encouragements against his neck to counter Yunho’s pitiful whines that were so close to turning into real sobs. “Be a good boy for me, let it all out.”

With a small cry Yunho finally came, thick white strings of fluid definitely making a mess of Wooyoung jeans and shirt. The feeling lasted, pulsing strong with the relief of finally unleashing a pressure that had built up for way too long, and Wooyoung waited patiently for Yunho to come down as the taller trembled in his arms and quietly let out tears against his shoulder.

The younger ventured a few kisses to his puppy neck once he seemed to have calmed down, trailing his lips soft and light against his skin before speaking up. “Better?”

Yunho gave the other a weak chuckle. “Yeah. Yeah, definitely better.”

“Sorry about your pants.” The taller continued still catching his breath.

Wooyoung also laughed lightly. “It’s fine, lay down so I can get us cleaned up.”

Yunho fell to the side, settling himself further onto the bed and unraveling his legs to let Wooyoung get up. He was completely spent, chest still heaving for air, but now he felt so much lighter and couldn’t help the smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth.

The older was still floating when Wooyoung made his way back to the bed with a humid towel, eyes closing as he gently cleaned up the drying residue off him. Maybe he mumbled a few fond words and declarations he wouldn’t admit to remembering later, completely smitten by Wooyoung’s warm gaze, but by then his brain was a completely different type of mush, overtaken by exhaustion.

“Drink up a bit at least before you fall asleep.” Wooyoung said pulling him up from his spot at the edge of the bed to push a glass onto his hands that Yunho downed in one go, promptly falling back down afterwards.

“Woo?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime. You just need to ask from now on, okay?” Wooyoung replied with a kiss to his forehead. Yunho slightly pouted at the thought, but it quickly faded as the other joined him in the bed.

“Dress up, I wanna cuddle.” Wooyoung mumbled, sounding equally sleepy by now and Yunho wasted no time, pulling on a hoodie and some underwear Wooyoung left for him and then falling back into soft cuddles and warm blankets.


End file.
